paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Are Go part 2
This is the second part of CP86s/PawPatrolThunderbird4s collaboration movie. Please do not edit this without our permission. In the second part of Mighty Pups Are Go, Mayor Humdinger and Harold put their evil plans into action by firing a torpedo at Captain Turbot and Francios's diving bell. Thus luring The Mighty Pups away from the lookout to rescue them so Mayor Humdinger and Harold can steal their meteor again. Meanwhile, Virgil and Sherbet briefly return to Tracy Island so they can fetch Gordon and Thunderbird 4 to aid The Mighty Pups in their rescue. The next morning they all see the destruction the Kitten Catastrophe Crew have created around Adventure Bay and formulate a plan to stop them. Characters (in order of appearance): Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Captian Turbot, Francios, Ryder, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Marshall, Zuma, Everest, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Virgil Tracy, Gordon Tracy, Brains. Part 2 of the story: *The next morning, Harold and his uncle begin their plans.* *Cue gallion electrolyte compound music from thunderbirds 2004 movie.* Mayor Humdinger: So nephew, how are we going to lure the mighty fools away from their lookout? Harold: Well uncle mayor, what I thought we could do is fire one of my torpedos at that diving bell thing. That will definitely get the mighty fools out here to rescue whoever's inside. Mayor Humdinger: Hmm yes. And then we can steal that meteor from them again and carry out the rest of our plan. Harold, you are such a genius! Harold: Oh stop it you. Mayor Humdinger: But I have just one question. Harold: Yes uncle Mayor? Mayor Humdinger: How exactly do you intend to fire the torpedo at the diving bell? Harold: Well, I just built this special torpedo launcher. You see I just load the torpedo into the launcher like this. *Harold loads the torpedo into the launcher and closes the hatch.* Harold: Close the hatch. And then I aim it correctly. *Harold runs round to the launcher controls and begins setting it up for launch.* Harold: Ok now I search for the diving bell. There it is, now calculate angle of launch and launch force. Correct velocity calculated. And now FIRE! *Harold presses the launch button and fires the torpedo at Captain Turbot's diving bell.* Mayor Humdinger: Oh that's brilliant nephew! The mighty fools will definitely be lured away to rescue them. *Meanwhile, an alarm starts blaring inside the diving bell. Captian Turbot and Francois hear it.* Alarm voice: Warning, impact immanent. Captain Turbot: What the?! *He rushes over to the control panel and sees the torpedo on the camera heading straight for them.* Captain Turbot: Captain Turbot to Paw Patrol, Mayday! *The torpedo impacts and explodes causing the diving bell to be flung backwards.* Captain Turbot: Mayday! *The diving bell lands on the sea floor and has sustained major damage. Captain Turbot and Francois are slightly hurt. Meanwhile back at the lookout, a red alert starts blaring.* *Cue thunderbird 3 take off music from 2004 thunderbirds movie.* Alarm voice: Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! *Ryder rushes to the screen to answer the call. Meanwhile, Mayor Humdinger and Harold are on that same hill spying on them again.* Mayor Humdinger: Excellent, our plan is working perfectly. Ryder: Ryder here. Captain Turbot: Ryder, the diving bell is damaged very bad and now it's starting to fill with water! Francois: Hurry, save us! Ryder: Don't worry, we're on our way! No job's too big, no Mighty Pup's too small! Zuma, I need you dive in underwater to retrieve the diving bell. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: Skye, I need you and your whirlwind to carry the diving bell up to the surface. Skye: Let's take to the skies! Sherbet: What about me, Ryder? Ryder: I could really use a little help from International Rescue. *Sherbet calls for back-up on his badge* Sherbet: Sure thing, Ryder. International Rescue, this is Sherbet. We have a situation! *Up on thunderbird 5, John is receiving Sherbet's call* John: Sherbet, it's John. Do you need us to launch? I could get Virgil to come back here to pick Gordon up and bring him back to your location? Sherbet: Yes, John, we need Thunderbird 4 as quickly as possible. There are two lives are at stake and they're trapped inside that sub. John: F.A.B, I'll get pod 4 and Gordon ready for launch. Virgil: I'll get thunderbird 2 fired up, you'd better come with me Sherbet. Sherbet: F.A.B Virgil. *Zuma and Skye head out to the rescue while Virgil and Sherbet head for thunderbird 2. They soon board thunderbird 2 and take off.* Virgil: Going to maximum thrust. *Thunderbird 2 shoots off across the sea towards Tracy Island. Meanwhile, Zuma and Skye arrive at the danger zone and set to work.* Zuma: Come on Skye, they are trapped just down here. Skye: Right behind you Zuma. *They both dive into the water and swim down towards the diving bell.* (Work in Progress) Part 1: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_1 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Mighty Pups Category:Parts Category:Part 2 Category:Story in Parts Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossover Parts